


Mrs. Hawkeye

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Laura notices something going on between Natasha and Dr. Banner. Natasha ices her out, but Laura knows what she saw.From the prompt: I love your blog. Can you do a prompt that fills in the gap between the avengers arriving at Clint's farm, and Laura saying to Hawkeye how long has Nat and Banner been a thing. Or anything around that time. Like something must have tipped her off? I need more of them in my life.





	Mrs. Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this now, it sort of doesn't follow the prompt very close, but I like Laura and it was fun to write. Please enjoy :)

After the initial introductions at Clint’s farmhouse everyone dispersed. Steve followed Thor outside and never came back inside, Clint showed Tony upstairs where he could shower and rest, and Natasha was pulled away by Clint’s little girl with Laura following behind them.   
  
Bruce wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself. He desperately needed a shower and maybe some sleep, but it was too late to follow Clint and Tony and he didn’t want to impose on Natasha’s time with Laura and the kids. He settled for remaining where he stood with his hands in his sleeves. He looked around the house, taking in all the pictures, drawings and paintings, the toys everywhere, and the overall homey feel of the place.   
  
Bruce’s gaze fell on Natasha at the kitchen table with Clint’s daughter. The little girl was excitedly chattering away while she handed Natasha paper after paper and showed off what appeared to be new toys. The corner of his mouth lifted in a shadow of a smile. The way Natasha’s face lit up as the child put each thing her hands made Bruce’s heart flutter.   
  
She belonged here. When they had stepped into the house she’d relaxed visibly and when the little girl asked about her entire face lit up. Bruce watched her now, any trace of the thoroughly shaken up Natasha he’d witnessed on the jet was almost entirely gone, except for the shadow that hung over eyes.    
  
Natasha’s quiet laugh drifted to his ears and he watched her place a hand on Laura’s belly and rub circles in one spot until her expression changed to one of wonder. He assumed she felt the baby kick and smiled to himself.   
  
Bruce let his eyes wander around the cozy house once more and for a fleeting moment allowed himself to imagine having all of this, with Natasha. He couldn’t deny his feelings for her and settling down to a peaceful life without fighting and destruction was something Bruce thought about often. But the memory of the Hulk’s rampage through Johannesburg flashed through his mind and wiped his wistful smile clean off.   
  
He could never have this, not with the Hulk around. It was too dangerous and he could never ask anyone to put themselves in that kind of danger, especially not her.   
  
He glanced back over at the table to see Natasha now coloring with the little girl in her lap and  his small smile returned. He could feel a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see Laura watching him with a thoughtful expression.   
  
Bruce awkwardly averted his gaze and was saved from any conversation by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.   
  
“You look like you could use some R and R there, Doc,” Clint commented as he stopped on the bottom step. “The first door up the stairs to your left has an open shower you can use.”   
  
Bruce nodded his thanks and hurriedly made his exit. Clint looked over at Laura and gestured upstairs.   
  
“Can I talk to you for a sec?”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll be up in a minute.” Laura said, glancing over to where Natasha sat. Clint nodded and headed up the steps himself.   
  
Laura waited until she heard her husband reach the second level to speak.   
  
“So what’s going on with you and Dr. Banner?”   
  
Natasha’s eyes shifted over to her friend, but she never lifted her head from the picture she was drawing with Lila.   
  
“Nothing,” she replied.   
  
Laura gave her a skeptical look. She’d seen the looks they’d been giving each other when they first arrived, and he’d been standing in the corner staring for a while, and he’d had that wistful smile on his face, she’d seen even if it hadn’t lasted that long. There was no way there was nothing between the two.   
  
“Are you sure?” She prompted, but by the way Natasha frowned and scooted her chair away from the table, Laura knew to stop pushing. Natasha lifted Lila out of her lap and sat her in the chair beside her.   
  
“Yeah,” Natasha said with a sigh. “I think I’m going to head up for a shower.”   
  
She left the kitchen and slowly made her way up the stairs. She wanted to share everything she felt about Bruce and all the progress they’d made in the last few months with Laura, but she found it hard to get excited about it when she felt they’d lost their chance. They’d been building this trust between them and were so close to moving forward, being faced with the reality that these monsters were very much a part of them might have set them back indefinitely.   
  
It was very discouraging and Natasha wasn’t in the mood to talk about it.   
  
Back in the kitchen Laura sighed as she watched Lila continued to color her picture. It had taken a while for Natasha to open up to her so she wondered why she was getting the cold shoulder all of a sudden. She thought back on everything Clint told her about the Avengers and everything she’d seen today, she knew there had to be something going on there.   
  
She’d just ask Clint. He hadn’t gotten the name Hawkeye for nothing.


End file.
